Star Wars (NES)
| Afbeelding = 250px | ontwikkelaar=Lucasfilm Games | uitgever =Lucasfilm Games, JVC | uitgavedatum = 1991 | genre=Platform | aantalspelers=1 | rating=ESRB: E (Everyone) | platform=NES 8-bit }} thumb|right|200px|See Threepio Met deze slogan kondigde Lucasfilm Games in 1991 zijn eerste officiële Star Wars Game aan sinds 1984. Het was dankzij Nintendo, dat nog niet zo lang daarvoor zijn razend populaire 8-bit (NES) console had uitgebracht, dat het mogelijk was om opnieuw een Star Wars spel te kunnen spelen, aangepast aan de standaard spellen van dat moment. Star Wars op de 8-bit zou een klassieker worden, die niet alleen fans van Star Wars aansprak, maar ook doorsnee spelers van de Nintendo console. Dit was misschien wel te wijten aan het gegeven dat er maar liefst drie verschillende speltypes verweven zaten in het spel. Vooreerst had men het “side scrolling platform systeem, daarnaast een primitieve vorm van 3D Space Combat en tenslotte met bovenaanzicht. Je kon ook met drie figuren spelen: Luke, Han en Leia. In Japan was een soortgelijk spel al eerder verschenen, namelijk in 1988 en hetzelfde spel verscheen op de Game Gear en op de Game Boy. Verhaal Het spel vertelt Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope redelijk getrouw na. Na de openingstekst en scènes begin je als Luke Skywalker in je X-34 Landspeeder. R2-D2 is ontsnapt en C-3PO gaat met je mee. Als eerste moet je in een grot op zoek naar een sterkere Blaster. Daarna kan je op Tatooine eigenlijk doen wat je wil. Er zijn geen punten te verdienen met het spel, je bereikt een percentage naarmate je meer van het spel voltooit. Leuk is ook dat je sommige stukken gewoon kan overslaan als je denkt ze niet nodig te hebben. Dingen die je op Tatooine kan doen zijn: Artoo gaan redden uit de Sandcrawler, Obi-Wan ontmoeten en je Lightsaber krijgen, shields gaan halen voor de Millennium Falcon en Han Solo halen in de Mos Eisley Cantina. Het landschap van Tatooine is bezaaid met zes grotten, de Sandcrawler en Mos Eisley waar je naartoe kan gaan. Maar Bantha’s, Probe Droids en Cannons liggen op de loer. In de grotten variëren de vijanden, van Womp Rats tot Sand People en allerlei beesten. thumb|left|200px|Cantina In de Cantina kan je Han Solo halen. Dit is het tweede figuur met wie je kan spelen. Han vuurt met een sterkere Blaster, maar heeft slechts één leven, in tegenstelling tot Luke. Je kan Ben’s hulp inroepen om Han (en later Leia) vijf maal terug tot leven te roepen. Op Mos Eisley moet je de weg vinden naar Docking Bay 94 tussen Jawa’s, Stormtroopers en Bounty Hunters. Daarna vlieg je met de Falcon weg van Tatooine. Je komt nu in een Asteroid Field terecht dat je als 3D moet confronteren in de cockpit van de Falcon. Daarna wacht de Death Star I op je. Doorheen gangen, lift tubes en afgronden moet je eerst de controle kamer betreden en daarna de Tractor Beam uitschakelen. Dan kan je (opnieuw niet echt nodig) Princess Leia Organa redden uit haar cel. Leia kan erg ver en hoog springen. Nog even een level passeren en daarna wacht de Trash Compactor met Dianoga op je. Tenslotte volgt het moeilijkste level uit het spel om uit de Death Star te geraken. Er is heel wat concentratie vereist om er heelhuids door te geraken. thumb|right|200px|X-Wing vs TIE Fighters Onmiddellijk moet je het opnemen tegen TIE Fighters in een 3D space combat. Het spel wordt nu wel degelijk moeilijker. Na de aankomst op Yavin 4 trekt Luke ten strijde in zijn X-Wing Starfighter. Je moet opnieuw afrekenen met talloze TIE’s om dan tenslotte het laatste (en misschien wel leukste) level van het spel te spelen. Met het bovenaanzicht van je X-Wing (net zoals de Landspeeder) moet je nu de Death Star opblazen. De level heeft een stevige vaart, maar dat maakt het spannend en leuk. Los de torpedoes en je zal het spel voor 100% hebben uitgespeeld. Specificaties Beelden De beelden Star Wars op de 8-bit zijn simpelweg goed te noemen voor deze console. De figuren zien er keurig uit (zonder gelaatsuitdrukking weliswaar), net als de landschappen. Gameplay De Gameplay is heel eenvoudig zoals bij de meeste 8-bit spellen. Obi-Wan en de Droids zal je slechts beperkt kunnen gebruiken doorheen het spel en Chewbacca is ‘helemaal’ afwezig, buiten een paar vermeldingen van Solo doorheen het spel. Luke heeft zoveel levens als jezelf kan vergaren, Han en Leia hebben er 5, mits Ben aanwezig is in je groep. Muziek Er komt zowel vertrouwde als onbekende muziek in het spel. Love theme, Leia’s theme, de Force theme, Cantina Band en ‘Here they come’ zitten in het spel verweven. De andere muziek is niet echt briljant, maar klinkt al snel vertrouwelijk in de oren. Wel vreemd dat Luke bijna constant ondersteund wordt door zo’n een onbekend melodietje. Level Walkthrough Tatooine thumb|right|200px|Luke in de eerste grot Je start als Luke Skywalker op Tatooine. Je zal meteen naar de grot worden gevoerd waar je een sterkere Blaster kan oprapen. Leer meteen om te rennen en te springen, zo kan je veel verder springen. Vanaf nu kan je alles in willekeurige volgorde doen of helemaal niet doen. Zorg er wel voor dat je absoluut 6 Shields te pakken krijgt. Deze zijn te vinden in de grotten. Sandcrawler Ga naar het Noordwesten. De Sandcrawler is niet zo super moeilijk. Volg gewoon de weg - je kan wel wat foutlopen - maar uiteindelijk zal je er wel geraken. Op de lopende banden waar er veel vallende obstakels zijn, ga je gewoon rennen op de lopende banden. Daarna vind je Artoo. Ben Kenobi (Blauwe Grot) Ga naar het Noordoosten en ga in de blauwe grot met de Mynock-achtige vliegende beesten. In deze grot kan je een extra leven vinden in een geheime gang. Wanneer je links tegen een ietwat bruine muur staat, moet je maar eens proberen door de muur te lopen, je zal zien dat het gaat. Pas wel op voor een "onzichtbare" afgrond en een alien. Tenslotte moet je 3 keer springen op smalle richels om Ben Kenobi te bereiken. Je krijgt de Lightsaber van Ben. thumb|right|200px|Tatooine Womp Rats (Donkergroene grot) Linksboven van de Sandcrawler. Je vindt één Shield van de Falcon in deze grot. Paarse Grot In het Zuidwesten. Deze grot is de moeilijkste en ook de langste. Je vindt er twee extra levens en twee Shields. Hiervoor zal je echter keien moeten ontwijken en alle vijanden die in de andere grotten verborgen zitten, zoals Sand People. Sand People (Bruine grot) Ten Westen van Mos Eisley. Bij de Sand People vind je één Shield. Lichtgroene Grot In de grot boven Mos Eisley vind je nog één Shield. Omdat deze grot het minst moeilijke is kan je best 2 keer de grot ingaan om zo 2 Shields te krijgen. Mos Eisley thumb|left|200px|Mos Eisley Als je 6 Shields hebt, Ben en Artoo kan je Mos Eisley betreden. Ga meteen de Cantina binnen Mos Eisley Cantina Pas op voor Greedo en een paarse onbekende Alien. Loop door en ontmoet Han Solo. Han kan ver springen en heeft een krachtige Blaster. Vergeet wel niet dat hij een beperkt aantal levens heeft. De Cantina verlaten kan weleens lastig zijn omdat die paarse Alien stevig erop los vuurt. Mos Eisley Gebruik Luke met zijn Lightsaber om de Stormtroopers, Jawa's en Bounty Hunters af te maken. Je kan Blasters afweren met de Saber. Docking Bay 94 Speel verder met Luke. Eens je op de ladder bent geklommen ga naar linksboven en pak nog een Shield. Ga dan naar rechts en je zal het laatste Shield zien voor de Falcon. Stap de Falcon niet binnen zonder 8 Shields. Asteroid Field Dit is het eerste 3D stuk. Probeer continue te bewegen. Death Star Gang 1 Solo kan hoger springen en sneller vijanden neerknallen. Luke is hier mogelijk al is er soms een afstand die hij met zijn Saber niet meteen kan overbruggen. De Stormtroopers met de E-Web kan je niet uitschakelen. Gang 2 en Controle Kamer Gebruik Luke met Lightsaber en stap de Controle Kamer in. Ren en spring en slaag zodat je de Rocket Launcher kan neerslaan. Sla de Controle Kamer over en je haalt geen 100 %. Je moet veel liften nemen en over 2 afgronden springen. Ga na de Controle kamer naar Links. Speel totdat je een Stormtrooper bereikt met een E-Web. Daarna moet je over een afgrond springen (neem Luke zijn Blaster om eerst snel een Rocket Launcher neer te knallen). Daarna volgt er nog een afgrond en gebruik daarvoor Han die verder kan springen. De Tractor Beam wacht. Tractor Beam Gebruik Han (sterkere Blaster) en spring op de ladders en vuur op het centrale blauwe deel van de console. Gang 3 (Princess Leia) Je kan hier Han of Luke gebruiken en je zal opnieuw liften moeten nemen om bij Leia te geraken. Leia zit aan de rechterkant van de Level. Wanneer een lift naar boven en daarna lang naar beneden gaat zit je goed. Ga naar de paarse dingen (cel) en haal Leia eruit. Leia kan erg hoog en ver springen. Ga terug vanwaar je komt en neem opnieuw enkele liften totdat je naar rechts moet springen. Gang 4 (Droids) Droids kan je niet neerknallen dus alles ontwijken is de boodschap. Dit level is niet erg makkelijk, dus concentreer je. Naarmate je speelt zal jezelf wel een aantal speeltips kunnen ontdekken. Trash Compactor Gebruik Luke met de Lightsaber. Gang 5 Dit is de moeilijkste Platform level uit het spel. Begin met Luke totdat je moet springen. Gebruik dan Leia. Je moet je even laten raken door de "pinnen" om veilig de luchtschacht te nemen. Speel verder met Leia. Komt ze in problemen, schakel dan over naar Han. Uiteindelijk komt er een moeilijk stuk, dat je sowieso beter met Han kan doen. Twee luchtschachten worden bovenaan begrensd door "pinnen". De truc bestaat erin om net als je gesprongen hebt reeds naar rechts te bewegen, zo heeft Han minder snelheid en zal hij niet of slechts gedeeltelijk tegen de pinnen botsen. Daarna wacht er nog één lastig stuk, een Stormtrooper met E-Web. Kies het personage met het meeste "leven". Let op dat Ben nog steeds in je groep zit als je de Death Star verlaat. TIE Fighters Het eerste 3D level is tegen de TIE's. Je krijgt er echter meer dan 4 geserveerd. De TIE's komen vaak in dezelfde formaties. thumb|250px|right|Back Cover X-WING Nu moet je met je X-Wing tegen de TIE's. Je kan nu ook bewegen en Artoo kan een Shield terugbrengen indien nodig. Ook nu vallen de TIE's aan volgend een bepaald stramien. Trench Run Dit is het laatste level en vreemd genoeg moet je opnieuw spelen zoals je helemaal in het begin moest met de Landspeeder. Ontwijk of knal de TIE's neer, en ontwijk de muren van de Death Star. Bruuske manoeuvres zijn soms erg nodig. Als je een gat ziet in de grond vuur dan Torpedoes (je hebt er zoveel je wil). Als je alle personages hebt gevonden en in alle levels bent geweest haal je 100 %. Je krijgt een scène te zien op Yavin 4 van de uitreiking van de medailles.